Morbo: Sesión IX
by Sexy-Lust
Summary: Lean bajo su propio criterio. "Las criticas y opiniones no cambiarán en nada mis próximas parejas o relatos" [Último trabajo, no habrá más]


Lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre sin duda alguna es tener una hermosa y enterísima novia para follarla cuando quisieras, por supuesto siempre y cuando ella estuviera dispuesta a todo sin ser tachada de zorra o golfa. Pero algo que supera eso y por mucho es que la novia hable bien de él a sus espaldas, claro lamentablemente este nunca lo sabrá y ese es el chiste de aquello. Amigas iguales a ella, ese es otro hermoso regalo que Glob nos puede dar, entre las amigas se pueden contar las experiencias sexuales que han tenido con sus machos, cuanto miden los miembros de cada uno entre otras cosas. Benditas sean las mujeres.

Ahí se encontraban las 4, en la casa de Marceline, en su típica y amistosa reunión de cada fin de semana, Bonnibel, Phoebe, Fionna y la anfitriona de la reunión Marcy, la niñas sí que sabían cómo divertirse a todo dar. Todo era carcajadas y secretos oscuros acompañados de anécdotas penosas y una perfecta música de fondo. Sus vestimentas eran las típicas y apropiadas para unas hermosas jóvenes, sexys pero no depravadas o pervertidas, simplemente admirables y perfectas.

-Entonces, yo digo que es ridículo que me digan que una mujer no se masturba, yo le diría "¿sabes qué? no puedo creer que no te masturbes ni una sola vez, es algo ridículo"- decía Marceline absorbiendo el color rojizo de una fresa

-Jajaja es verdad aún recuerdo la primera vez que me masturbé- hablaba la rubia- me metí un plumón bien grueso entre mi clítoris y ahhhh, pucha sentía que me orinaría de tanto placer, hasta tuve que morder la sábana para que Cake no escuchara mis gemidos- dijo haciendo una cara de cachondez

-Masturbarse es de lo más normal y de lo más rico en el mundo, me sirve para relajarme y excitarme cuando no lo hago con Finn- habló la Princesa flama con una sonrisa picara mordiendo su labio inferior

-¿Qué hay de ti Bonni? ¿Qué piensas de la masturbación? ¿Se siente bien o no?- preguntó interesadamente Marceline

-Bueno como sabrán yo aún sigo siendo virgen chicas, y ammm no lo sé no me ha interesado nada de eso por el momento

-¡Hay aja lo que tú digas!- dijo Fionna aventándole una almohada a la cara

-Jajajaja ¿Qué? Es la verdad- se defendió la gobernante del dulce reino

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué se supone que pasó con Braco? Él era un chico lindo- hablaba la adolescente de fuego

-Si lo era… pero ya sabes, mi reino es primero, no puedo darme el lujo de descuidarlo, aunque si me gustaría un novio. Está bien, necesito su ayuda amigas díganme que sintieron en su primera vez y como fue… Marcy tu primero

-Bueno pues- se puso a recordar la vampiresa tomándose del mentón- mi primera vez fue con un apuesto mago, la tenía muy grande y me dolió un poco cuando me la metió hasta el fondo, recuerdo que esa vez me puse de a perrito y él se encargó de todo el trabajo, apretaba y masajeaba mis pechos, nada que comentar, fue lindo y excitante

-Wow… jajaja que cosa, ¿Phoebe?- la miró Bonni a los ojos

-El día que perdí mi virtud fue con Finn, ese día estaba muy nerviosa pero él fue atento conmigo y me dio la confianza, me desnudó con lentitud por completo y me la metió con cuidado mientras besaba mis senos, también recuerdo que después de entender el ritmo me la dejó ir con muchas ganas y me excitó demasiado, enserio Finn es un toro en la cama- hablaba la princesa de fuego mientras todas escuchaban atentamente boquiabiertas- ese día después de descansar un poco volvimos a hacerlo, estaba muy emocionada, fue la posición del "sometido" el me alzaba con su fuerza sin igual mientras no paraba de elogiar mi trasero- comenzó a reír la adolescente sonrojándose- después me aparto de él para eyacular y yo le permití correrse en mis pechos y mi abdomen

-¡Huuuuu Heeeeee Huia!- gritaban las demás chicas aventándole palomitas a la joven elemental

-Eres toda una loquilla- rió Marceline

-¿Y tú Fi?- preguntó la dulce chica

-Pues de ante mano aconsejo que no lo hagas con presión y que sea por amor y no por compromiso, haaa y también que uses condón o que eyacule fuera de ti como con Phoebe. Okay así fue como pasó con Marshall, aquel día me dijo que iría a dar un concierto y me llevó, cuando terminó de tocar la fiesta siguió, él y yo no fuimos a la parte de atrás y comenzamos a comernos a besos eran como las 2 de la madrugada, empezó a acariciar mis caderas y mis senos, de pronto en un impuso me levantó de las nalgas y siguió así aprisionándome contra la pared, yo enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura hasta que sentí que algo entró en mi feminidad, a eso no le tomé mucha importancia, me gustó mucho, me gustaba sentir a su amiguito llenándome, lo último que recuerdo fue que dijo que gimiera como una oveja, jajajajajaja así lo hice, grite como oveja hasta que se vino dentro de mí haciendo que me estremeciera. Lo bueno fue que me tomé la pastilla al día siguiente jaja

-Valla que loco Fionna ¿cómo oveja? jajajajaja osea beeee- dijo riéndose la Dulce princesa- oigan sé que puede sonar patético pero ¿qué tal si jugamos a las veinte preguntas?- propuso - cada una hará una pregunta y seguiremos la secuencia

-Por mi bien, pero solo que sean dos preguntas por cada una tengo muchas ganas de jugar a beber del cuerpo y después a la botella- habló Marceline

-¡Denle yo me anoto!- dijo Phoebe

-Y yo- dijo también Fionna

-Entonces empiezo yo… para las 3, ¿con cuántos chicos se han acostado?- cuestionó Bonni

-Jejeje pues yo solo con Finn

-Y yo solo con Marshall Lee, lo juro

-Pues yo con 15 o 16 algo así- dijo Marcy

-¡Marcy eres una zorra jajajajaja! ¿quién es el que te hizo bramar más de placer?- volvió a preguntar

-He he he he he, Bonni solo una pregunta por ronda, Fionna es tu turno

-Veamos, ho ya sé, no importa si fue con el mismo chico ¿Cuántos anales, vaginales y orales han tenido? Phoebe tu primero

-Anales con mi único y hermoso novio Finn al cual le soy fiel… mmmmm 4 anales, 7 vaginales y 13 orales recíprocos

-27 anales, 44 vaginales y 87 orales- dijo Marceline dejando a todas con cara de WTF- hooooooo bueno ¿qué querían si tengo 1003 años de edad?

-Jajajajaja es cierto tiene razón, tenía que vivir la vida loca- se rió Bonni- al menos yo quedo exenta de esa pregunta

-Bueno- suspiró la humana- yo he tenido 13 anales, 6 vaginales y 5 orales, a Marshall le encanta hacérmelo por el culo

-Me toca preguntar- habló Phoebe- ¿Qué les importa más? y en tu caso Bonni ¿Qué crees que te importe más? ¿grueso o largo?

-Sin duda alguna prefiero el largo, es mejor que me entre hasta el ombliguito a que me deje bien abierta- bufó Fionna

-Si igual yo, siento más cosquillitas en el mi clítoris, pero lo mejor de todo es que tenga de los 2- decía Marceline pasándose la lengua por sus labios

-Jajajajajaja ¿okey? Considero que es mejor el grueso porque así siento que frota más con tus labios y produce mayor fricción

-Jeje ya sabrás muy pronto Bonni- musitó Marcy

-Última ronda de preguntas antes de pasar a jugar del cuerpo ¿qué es lo que más les gusta de sus novios? tres cosas que sean externas a sentimientos y actitudes

-Su cabello, como toca el bajo, y como hace que se ondeen mis nalguitas por sus embestidas- respondió la humana

-Sus ojitos azules, su enorme culaso de lujo que se carga para ser hombre, y como me toca los senos y mis nalgas en el acto sexual, más cuando me pongo de a perrita, mmmm me azota bien delicioso mi trasero

-De los mejores que he tenido, pues creo que como me chupaba mi feminidad, su lengua era una maravilla, su enorme miembro delicioso y que siempre me hacía orinar de placer a más no poder jajajaja- contestó la vampiresa

-Vale vale vale, si insisten preguntaré… ¿Cuántas veces se masturban a la semana? sean francas- habló la humana

-Mmmmm seré sincera, antes de acostarme me masturbo para conciliar el sueño- respondió Phoebe sonrojándose un poco

-Eso sí que es ser sincera- decía Bonni bebiendo de su refresco- yo nunca me he masturbado, recuerden que aun soy virgen

-Para ser franca me masturbo 3 veces a la semana pero 5 veces en ese día que lo practico, es una delicia que lo vuelvo a hacer- contestó Marceline

-Jajajajajajaja que cosas nena- dijo Bonni acercándosele para besar sus labios

-Pero como tú no hay nadie mi amor, me masturbo pensando en ti- musitó la vampiresa tomando a su novia de la cintura- siempre digo "Ho Bonni mmmmm así, así… frótame más"

-Basta, me estás avergonzando delante de Phoebe y Fionna- se sonrojó riendo la Dulce princesa

-Jajaja bien- la soltó- es mi turno, última pregunta, y esto engloba a todas, somos amigas y nos tenemos confianza y somos files las unas a las otras- recitaba esta mientras las demás se miraban entre sí- quisiera saber que quien es la más culona, la que posee mejores pechos, la más hermosa y la más piernona… sean serias… hagamos una votación

-Ouu bueno, ajammm- aclaró la garganta Bonni- yo creo que la más hermosa de todas nosotras es Fionna

-Concuerdo completamente, Fi es la más bella, tiene el cabello dorado y ojos azules

-Si eso es caso indiscutible… ¡Fionna gana!- gritó Marcy

-Basta chicas- rió la humana meneando su mano ruborizada

Después de pasar el test de belleza, cada uno se desnudó quedando únicamente con sus bragas y su brasier, de una fueron tocando los pechos y los traseros de la otra, en los traseros cada una azotó las de las demás para ver qué tan deliciosas y firmes estaban, apretaban con delicadeza el culo de la otra al igual que con los senos, y por el final para ver quién era la más piernona cada joven acarició las de las demás aprovechándose para volver a tocar el trasero de su amiga, todo era risas sarcásticas y comentarios lujuriosos acompañadas de morbo… hasta llegaron a besarse entre ellas mismas mientras se tocaban por encima de la ropa interior, sacaban sus lenguas de su boquita juguetona y las movían rápidamente rozándolas con la otra y viceversa.

Al final así fue como quedó todo:

Fionna ganó en belleza… Phoebe fue quien poseyó el mejor culo de todas, Bonni los mejores pechos y Marcy las mejores y más deliciosas piernas las cuales ya estaban muy lamidas.

Las chicas siguieron secreteándose entre ellas, y después de tanto alarde Marceline sacó una botella de whisky. Todas bebieron y la intensidad aumentó de nivel, subieron el volumen de la música para bailar pegadas a las demás, las lenguas empezaron a ser juguetonas al recorrerse entre los cuellos de las amigas, simplemente un desmadre total, tan ebrias se habían puesto que comenzaron una orgia entre ellas desnudándose totalmente, cada una se pasaba de chica y continuaba gozando hasta que su cuerpo alcoholizado exigía descanso.

Después de ello pasó a beber del cuerpo, por turnos cada una se acostaba boca arriba y las demás chicas llenaban pequeñas copas de vino y las atoraban entre el cuerpo de la chica de la cual iban a beber, en la zona de sus pezones y su vagina tomaron chantilly y fresas para cubrirlas con estas, se mordían, lamian y reían al hacerlo.

Al final de todo, las 4 estaba dormidas en el tapete completamente dormidas con sopa interior, aunque raro pero cierto un par de condones y un juguete sexual yacían tirados , sus propios pechos y culos estaban rojos por tanta mamada y golpe que habían recibido, sus bocas totalmente cubiertas de fluidos ajenos. Nadie supo en que momento terminaron así, es más... al despertar nadie lo recordaría, pero de lo que si podían estar seguras es que eso se volvería a repetir de nuevo.


End file.
